


Kissing Practice

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Male Character, Humor, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: "You're bloody mental!" Hugo exclaimed."Am I? It makes sense. We're both gay. It's just practice for when we kiss a bloke we really fancy." Martin said."I repeat, you're mental."
Relationships: Hugo Weasley & Original Male Character, Hugo Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Serpent and Badger Universe





	Kissing Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this story exists with in my Serpent and the Badger universe, taking place in "The Serpent in the Badger". My Scugo fic. It is not necessary to read that first. I love Hugo and there is not enough fics centered around him so I will provide what no one asks for! Enjoy!

"You're bloody mental!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Am I? It makes sense. We're both gay. It's just prsctice for when we kiss a bloke we really fancy." Martin said. Martin honestly has the worst ideas. 

"I repeat, you're mental."

Hugo's 4th year was a bust so far and it was only October. His crush, Scorpius Malfoy, had a girlfriend and everything became awful. He missed him desperately. The blonde was never alone anymore. Hugo had gone to their spot under the tree only to see Scorpius with his tongue down his girlfriend's throat, practically. He was crushed.

It was hopeless, really. Scorpius showed now signs of being interested in blokes, not that they ever talked about that sort of thing. He had almost came out to him last year on a Hogsmeade trip. Thank Merlin that hadn't happened.

"Oi! Mate! Please! You can pretend I'm Scorpius Malfoy if you'd like." 

Hugo's eyes widened, "How-How did you know about that?" He had only ever told Elias about it. Elias would never betray his trust like that.

"Mate, everyone knows. You're so bloody obvious about it. The only one who doesn't know is Scorpius himself." Martin said.

Hugo took a deep breath. He didn't want to look pathetic in front of the next bloke he kissed, no one liked an inexperienced kisser. "Alright. I'll do it." 

Martin grinned, "Brilliant! Let's sit down on the bed."

"Ok, but no funny business." Hugo said.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman. Promise." Martin put a hand to his chest.

Hugo rolled his eyes but sat down beside the other boy. He could do worse for his first kiss honestly. Martin was a decently attractive bloke with bright blue eyes and sleeked back black hair. He would have preferred it be Scorpius, but clearly that was never going to happen.

Martin leaned forward and their noses bumped against eachother. 

"Oi! Watch where you're aiming!" Hugo said.

"Not my fault you have a big nose." 

"I do not, you tosser." Hugo said with a glare. 

"Let's try this again. This time try tilting your head a bit." Martin instructed then leaned forward again. Hugo tilted his head right before their lips meant. "How was that?"

"Weird." Hugo said truthfully.

"Close your eyes and pretend I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Martin said.

Hugo huffed, "Fine, let's do this again." He tilted his head and closed his eyes picturing Scorpius' piercing grey eyes and white blonde hair. Their lips made contact again, it felt better this time.

They practiced pecking like that a few minutes longer, extending the kisses each time.

"Part your mouth a little." Martin said.

Hugo did _Bloody hell. Are we going to snog?_ Martin' lips met his again this time the other parted his lips as well.

Martin then widened his mouth further so Hugo followed suit their mouths tried to envelop eachother, but their teeth clashed against eachother. They attempted again with somewhat of a success, but Martin had tried to stick his tongue in Hugo's mouth and out of instinct he bit him. 

"Oi! What was that for?!" Martin exclaimed pulling away.

"It was an accident. Warn a bloke next time you do that!"

"I think that's enough for today before you bite my bloody tongue off." Martin said.

"We'll see if there is a next time." Hugo said. "Oh you won't be able to resist me." Martin winked at him.

Hugo hit him with a pillow in response, "Prat"


End file.
